lixfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Законы eRepublik
статья перенесена отсюда . Привет. Делать нечего просто. Пропишу новые правила еРеспублики, которыми нас вчера "обрадовали". Хорошо составленные законы должны оставлять как можно меньше произволу судей, потому что законы составляются людьми на основании долговременных размышлений, судебные же приговоры произносятся на скорую руку. Аристотель Число законов с 10 было сокращено до 3х, как они теперь выглядят и что это дало? Первый Закон: Thou shall not contaminate the New World with filth such as External advertising, Spam,Insults, Pornography, Vulgarity or Racism. ' ''Ты не должен загрязнять Новый Мир всякого рода грязью, как то Наружная Реклама, Спам, Оскорбления, Порнография, Брань или Расизм. '''Это 2рой и 3тий законы по старому стилю. Ни один гражданин не должен притеснять другого гражданина. Расизм, экстремизм, троллинг, провокации и распространение порнографии запрещены. Не допускаются оскорбления и бездоказательные обвинения граждан. В игре действует абсолютная свобода слова (если это не нарушает правила 2, 2.1, 2.2, 3.1, 3.2). Запрещены пошлость, оскорбления, спам, реклама продуктов и услуг из-за пределов eRepublik. Запрещено разглашение содержания частных переговоров без согласия всех участников. Гражданин может сообщить администрации о разглашении частных переговоров в том случае, если он не давал согласия это. Я надеюсь они ж не забыли про это? нет - дописали в Вики: ВНИМАНИЕ! Additionally, public debates and/or complaints regarding the eRepublik team's action(s) or lack of action(s) toward one citizen or a group of citizens or regarding any changes in game mechanics performed by the eRepublik team is prohibited. Включая публичные разговоры и/или ЖАЛОБЫ на действия или бездействие еРепаблик Тим в отнощении одного или группы граждан! или по повиду ЛЮБЫХ изменений в механике игры выполненных еРепаблик Тим! Наказание. Your right to create more filth will be suppresed (blocked acces to create or edit content). Ваше свобода слова будет упразнена (заблокирован доступом для создания или редактирования содержимого). Мой вывод: фраза "всякого рода грязь" - не обозначает чёткие границы, что по мнению Админов является грязью, а что - нет. По видимому определять это будут игровые модераторы опираясь исключительно на свой нрав и мораль. Второй Закон: Thou shall not obtain any properties or gains through illegal means such as cheating, bugs or exploits. Ты не должен получать какое-либо имущество или выгоду в результате применения незаконных средств, таких как мошенничество, баги или эксплойты. Это 4тый закон по старому стилю. Имущество, полученное гражданином с помощью незаконных или несправедливых методов конфискуется. Повторные нарушения могут привести к блокировке аккаунта. Если незаконно приобретённое имущество было передано или продано до конфискации то все участвовавшие в сделке граждане и организации могут быть заблокированы. и 6той Игрок должен немедленно сообщить администрации о любом обнаруженном эксплойте или критической ошибке. Использование эксплойтов запрещено. Также запрещено любое дествие дающее вам незаслуженное преимущество перед другими игроками. Использование скриптов, инструментов или программ (которые не используют публично доступное eAPI или раздачи, разработанные eRepublik Team) затрагивающих непосредственно вашего гражданина, и позволяющих выполнять определенные действия, дающие или не дающие вам незаслуженное преимущество перед другими игроками запрещено. Наказание: Any property embowed in the path of darkness will be removed. (Gold fine, skill penalty, even permanent ban). Любое имущество полученное через Тьму, будет забрано. (голд изымается, скил урезается или даже ставится вечный бан). Мой вывод: Если в первом законе вопрос был в самом факте нарушения, то здесь сложнее ошибиться, но когда будет просто изыматься голд или скил, а когда ставиться перманент - не ясно. Видимо надеяться можно опять таки лишь на милость модератора. Третий Закон: (ну это многим знакомый 5тый закон по старому стилю) Thou shall not create or administrate multiple accounts. Ты не должен создавать и/или управлять несколькими аккаундами. Наказание: Accounts of the evil shall be blocked from the New World and the sinners must not profit from those accounts (Gold fine, skill penalty, even permanent ban). Мне кажется Админы пытаются нас запугать Аккаунды зла должны быть заблокированы, а грешники не должны получить с них профит(голд изымается, скил урезается или даже ставится вечный бан). Мой вывод: Тут всё просто, выводы делайте сами. Так чего нас лишили? К сожлению, за ночь, админины успели сжечь старый свод законовдаже в переводах, но я всё равно почти всё помню. 1вый закон по старому стилю, где говориться, что все граждане рождены свободными и равными в своих правах. Они имею право на выбор места работы, битвы и такое прочее.(понятно, что это само собой разумеется, но всё же) 7мой закон по старому стилю, где говорится, что Тикеты являются единственным официальным способом связаьтся с еРепаблик Тим. (Теперь они скромно об этом умолчали)) 8мой закон по старому стилю, где говорится, что все эти законы действуют и для еРепаблик Вики. (ну, Вики дополняют и редактируют обычно вменяемые люди, там кстати нужна отдельная регистрация, которая стопорит 90% граждан, поэтому сомниваюсь, что этот закон когда-то кем-то нарушался.) 9тый закон по старому стилю, что-то выпал из моей памяти 10тый закон по старому стилю - чтобы играть в еРепаблик ты должен быть старше 14ти лет.(Теперь видимо пофиг) Так же исчез блок правил для организаций, партий, адсов... По видимому отписали по принципу, что properties are just for those with pure heart and soul. Все блага еРепаблик созданы лишь для тех, кто чист сердцем и душей, кто имеет эту душу и сердце. От так. Аппеляции. Для первого закона разаработали отдельную систему. За первые три нарушения вам даётся предупреждение вам просто начисляется по 1 ФП, а не 0.5 как раньше. Аппелировать ихнельзя.После третьего предупреждение даётся блокировка (не совсем поняла, всего акка или только возможности комментить и писать статьи?) на 6 часов, за следующее нарушение на 12, потом на 24, 48 и 72 часа до 8ми (?) нарушений. При этом аппелироватьможно только после 6того нарушения (6ти ФП). Что будет при начислении 8ми ФП, если последние три не будут сняты - нам узнать не удалось. кстати, если раньше ФП старше 2 месяцев снимались автоматически, то теперь об этом тоже нигде не написано, вобщем, я не нашла. Для вротого и третьего закона аппеляция насколько я поняла не предусмотрена. До скорой встречи в облаках. Michelle Freebird. *все доводы являются лишь моим частным мнением основаным на той информации, которую выпустили Админы.